Perotta's So Dead
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Brennan gets Booth to take out the trash. This may have been rated incorrectly. Sorry I'm still new here. I have re-rated it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

You will often find I use music as an inspiration for a story and this is no exception. Since I like to use the lyrics as if the characters were using them as part of a conversation that is how they appear. Therefore, it is possible if you are not familiar with a specific song you might not recognize the lyrics. Don't worry; I really intended it that way.

Perotta's So Dead

************************************************************************

She steams into Booth's office. Pacing in his office very quickly, it's not as big as her office, but she is under a full head of steam and he watches her. Obviously something is on her mind. Finally his curiosity get's the better of him.

Smiling he asks "Bones, why are you here. Do you have some evidence for me on some case we have closed?"

She stopped pacing and looks at him, "Of course not Booth, why on earth would I bring you information on a case we have closed?" She resumed her pacing and now she muttered. "I am going to get a gun and kill her!"

"Whoa Bones, who are you going to kill?" this was getting serious. He hadn't seen her this worked up since… well since… well since never. He caught her arms and stopped her asking again "who are you going to kill?"

She spat out one word with more venom than he thought she had in her "Perotta."

This was serious. Leading her to his couch he said "Ok Bones sit down and tell me what happened."

"No."

"Bones you can't go around threatening FBI agents, tell me maybe I can fix it."

She was beginning to loose steam. "It's too embarrassing. I can't tell you."

"Bones," laughing, "we have been sharing a lot of embarrassing things lately. Just explain it."

"You remember Cullen said he MIGHT give me a gun permit if I could shot a qualifying round? I know he is just trying to make it difficult for me but it's a chance. I was at the firing range and I happened to hear some Agents talking, well gossiping more like it. When your name came up I started to listen."

"Bones you were eavesdropping? I'm surprised."

"Booth are you interested or not."

"Sorry go ahead."

"Well you know we are keeping a low profile about our personal relationship. They were talking about you and PEROTTA!! They said she told them she and you are sleeping together and it is very satisfying. How can she say something like that, it's a lie Booth. If she thinks she can spread lies around here she's going to learn she has bitten off more than she can chew. I'll show her what a woman in love can do. If she doesn't stop lying and stay from you I'm going to take her to fist city."

Booth looked at her and smiled, he had never seen her so jealous or protective of him. It felt wonderful. He was usually the protective one. He knew he was going to have to defuse the situation but he wanted to enjoy it a little longer. Pulling her onto his lap and kissing her cheek he said "Bones, I love your feelings but you can't hit her or kill her."

Resting her head on his she said "yeah I know, but she is just trash. You know Booth you take out the trash pretty good do you think …"

"Yeah I'll take the trash out," and he kissed her. They became oblivious to the world around them.

One of the gossiping Agents opened the door, seeing Booth and Dr. Brennan he backed out. He decided he would set everyone straight on Perotta's outlook of things.

***********************************************************************

The thought for this fic came while I was working and heard Fist City. Hope you like it.

Comment Kitty would take Perotta to fist City too.

Please Feed Kitty she likes fish or anything you have handy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2 - Perotta's So Dead – 2 Weeks Later

Booth came jogging down the corridor of the Jeffersonian toward his Bones/girlfriend's office with a definite spring in his step. Looking in her office he was disappointed to see she wasn't there. He didn't remember her telling him she had an appointment. He didn't see her on the platform, maybe she was in Angela's office.

He was walking toward Angela's office with a spring and a jaunty smile when he heard Angela. "Hey Agent Stud Muffin, where're you goin?"

"Angela that's Special Agent Stud Muffin to you" he said with a smirk. "Where's Bones I have some important information for her."

"I think I saw her in Limbo. Hey the Egyptian Room is open if you need it."

He could hear Cam's "Camera's people Camera's," and shook his head.

Smiling he entered Limbo. There she was. To say she was beautiful was to say a clear maintain lake was just water. To this day she still took his breath away. When he saw her at times like this, so unguarded, he was so grateful she had been brought into his life.

"Bones," he whispered. "You are so incredibly beautiful, you take my breath away." He walked over and gave her a gentle kiss, one that soon began to grow into anything but gentle.

"Booth," she whispered as she dragged her lips away, we can't do this here, Why are you here? We already had lunch. Do we have a new case?"

"No, I just thought you might like to know I made arrangements for a trash pick up."

Her eyes opened wide "You did, how?"

"I talked to Cullen. It seems he had been hearing the rumors too and was afraid they would get back to you. He didn't want you to find out. It seems we weren't as secretive at the Hoover, or here if Angela is anything to go by, as we thought. Cullen has known about us almost from the beginning. In fact he said he approved and asked why we had been so stupid to wait so long. Anyway, Perotta is being transferred to a field office in Alaska. Cullen seems to think the cold will kill her libido. Since she is relocating I thought you might want to send her a going away a card."

"You know Booth I think I will, I know just the one. If I write it out will you put it in her mail box?"

"Do I get to read it?"

"Not this time Booth, Plausible Deniability Plausible Deniability."

In an unrecognizable script on plain paper she wrote:

You've made it this far,

nearly become the star

that you've always dreamed that you could be

And though you thought this ride would never end

the truth is, we'll never see you again

because you're peaking right now, its all downhill from here

no one will remember your name in another year

Signed;

If you don't like me remember it's mind over matter;

I don't mind and you don't matter.

It's off to Alaska the rush is on.

***************************************************

The End

Comment Kitty hopes you liked the ending.

The Inspiration for this chapter comes from American Idol Loser Song – Rob Paravonian


End file.
